lanadelreyfandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Bad Disease (canção)
"Bad Disease" (em português, "Doença Má") é a quinta faixa do álbum "Sirens". Significado da canção Há duas interpretações da canção: Lana pode ter presenciado um crime e ter ficado com isso na cabeça, a atormentando o tempo todo ou ela tem um peso na consciência. Não se pode ter certeza porque existem pouquíssimas informações sobre "Sirens", assim o álbum pode ter um significado diferente a cada pessoa. Letra Original Well there is something about watching a crime, it makes me wanna go out and make it all mine It's something about seeing you fight, it makes me wanna go out tonight I got a bad disease I got a bad disease to fall into, yeah it's true There's something about seeing him die that puts it all into perspective, and I wanna stay home, be left alone Someone make my mind up so I don't have to decide I got a bad disease I got a bad disease to fall into, yeah I do There's some reason why I can't sit still, every waking moment I feel so unfulfilled I drive and I drown, but I don't know how Baby, when I'm sleeping, if it's less like I'm sleeping Oh my god, I got a bad disease I got a bad disease, it's got me down on my knees There's a fear I have, a feeling real bad, I'm final if I find out that I'm not, I'll be sad I try to cry to thoughts in the night, oh, they got me thinking I'd be happier just drinkin' It's not true I got a bad disease I got a bad disease, it's got me down on my knees I got a bad disease will no-one help me please? Not even you? Tradução Bem, há algo sobre assistir um crime, Isso me faz querer sair e fazer tudo isso meu É algo sobre ver você lutar, Isso me faz querer sair esta noite Eu tenho uma doença ruim Eu tenho uma doença ruim para cair, Sim, é verdade Há algo sobre vê-lo morrer Que coloca tudo em perspectiva, e eu Quero ficar em casa, ficar sozinha Alguém faça a minha mente para que eu não tenha que decidir Eu tenho uma doença ruim Eu tenho uma doença ruim para cair, Sim, eu tenho Há alguma razão pela qual eu não consigo ficar parada, A todo momento eu me sinto tão insatisfeita Eu dirijo e eu me afogo, mas eu não sei como Querido, quando estou dormindo, se é menos como estou dormindo Oh meu Deus, Eu tenho uma doença ruim Eu tenho uma doença ruim, me põe pra baixo De joelhos Há um medo que eu tenho, um sentimento muito ruim, Eu acabo se descobrir que eu não sou, vou ficar triste Tento chorar pelos pensamentos na noite, Oh, eles me fazem pensar se seria mais feliz apenas bebendo Não é verdade Eu tenho uma doença ruim Eu tenho uma doença ruim, me põe pra baixo De joelhos Eu tenho uma doença ruim Ninguém vai me ajudar por favor? Nem mesmo você? Categoria:Sirens Categoria:Canções